Unknown
by kiss-me-kitsune
Summary: Tamaki has feelings for Haruhi that he can't understand. Haruhi feels something towards Tamaki that she can't grasp.


Suou Tamaki has been pacing nonstop since 6 a.m. that morning. He didn't know why, but he's been holding in for quite a while, this urge to visit his so-called daughter Haruhi, though he had not the courage to go it alone. Just admitting to himself this obsession he developed for wanting to see his daughter everyday scared him. Was it healthy for a father to obsess over his daughter? –Or was that considered to be pedophilic?

He shook his head. "I just want to see my daughter, after all, I haven't seen her at all during break." Feeling contented with this answer, the King walked up to his closet and picked the best imitation of a commoner's clothing he could, and undressed himself. Before he got his left arm through the sleeves, he froze again, and that knot in his stomach clenched tighter. He really didn't want to go alone.

"Maybe I should call Kyouya to come with me." He quickly finished changing and then raced to his phone, pressed number two for speed dialing Kyouya's number, and breathed deeply. "Good morning. Hello? K-Kyouya...?"

On the other line, a growl could be heard. "Ano... Kyouya, can you come with me to Haruhi's house?" said Tamaki meekly, "I don't have the courage to go alone. Eh, Kyouya? Are you there?"

"Tamaki. I just slept an hour ago. Leave me the hell alone."

Tamaki's eyes widened. "Kyouya! Why do you sleep so late? It's not good for you! You should sleep earlier, or else you won't grow and you won't be as tall as I am—Kyouya? Kyouya, are you there?"

Kyouya had already hung up.

With a sigh, Tamaki began to rethink his plan. "Okay, so Kyouya won't come with me, but I can always ask other people! Let's see... the twins... No! Absolutely not. They'll more likely ruin everything and make my Haruhi mad." He then considered the seniors: Hunni-senpai and Mori-senpai, but upon calling, he was informed that Hunni was busy at the dojo, and Mori-senpai would definitely not go anywhere without his cousin. Tamaki was in a dilemma now. What was he to do? Should he just go alone and possibly piss his pants on the way? Or just call in some other day when Kyouya is available, and forget this relentless itching urge to see his daughter?

With a firm resolution worthy of a King, Tamaki decided that to go would be suicide—and so he slumped back down on his bed and hugged a pillow. But as we have made clear earlier, that relentless itching was... well—relentless, and so after a mere second of serenity of his mind, he was back to distressing over his dear Haruhi. "Agh! What should I do? What should I do?"

Tamaki paced a couple more times before finally sucking up his wits and declaring to his empty bedroom chamber that he will go see his darling daughter, "And I'll be glad I did. Yes, yes. I _will_ see my Haruhi today." The King left his room and dispatched an order to his driver to take him to his favorite commoner's dwelling as fast as possible.

--

Tamaki got out of his car, positively shining in his beauty up to the point of almost blinding the commoners who were eagerly watching his arrival, waiting to get a juicy gossip. He made sure to smile at them before walking the death march up to Haruhi's apartment.

He stood for a full minute, collecting his wits, before finally knocking. There was a short pause of silence before the door creaked open, and Tamaki's anxious smile faded. It was Rangka-san who opened the door, dressed in his usual okama dress. The door was instantly shut before Tamaki's eyes, but not before he heard the ever-familiar voice asking who is it at the door, and why in the world would he slam it on their face? A second later, Haruhi's figure greeted Tamaki as she reopened the door. "Mou, Dad, it's Tamaki-senpai. Why did you slam the door on his face?"

Haruhi felt that even though Tamaki could be downright annoying, slamming the door on his face is downright wrong. She asked him what he wanted in such a straightforward manner that Tamaki felt the stupidity of his actions.

"I... I was just in the area and I thought I'd drop by," he lied, sweating and turning pinker and pinker by the second, whereupon noticing that Haruhi and Rangka-san were dressed to go. "Ano, where are you guys going?"

She smiled and answered, "It's my mother's birthday today, so we're going to pay her a visit."

Tamaki's expression, which was a minute ago very anxious, now took on the look of compassion. He smiled his charming smiles and offered that he'll just come by some other time. "Make sure to tell your mother hello for me, ok?" He waved at Haruhi and bowed at her father's direction, and left. However, he was immediately yanked back.

"And where are you going?"

"R-Rangka-san?"

The okama had yanked Tamaki back and was now dragging the poor King along. "I guess it's time for her to meet you anyway," he said, with a small hint of annoyance in his voice.

"W-what?"

Haruhi shook her head before locking the door and following the two idiots, as she would like to think them, and smiled. "Mother will be really happy to have a new visitor, wouldn't she?" she thought to herself, "But... why does mother have to meet Tamaki-senpai... is what I don't get."

"Ano, we could take my car to the cemetery--,"

"No. We're walking."

"Yes, ma'am—Sir!"

Haruhi could only watch in amusement as her dad glared at her senpai, who, in spite of being a close friend of Kyouya the Shadow King, renowned for his amazing death glares, could not bear it well. He was sweating in anxiousness, turning purple in the cold shoulder he's receiving. Haruhi didn't know why, but having Tamaki around like this felt like home. And she knew for sure that her father secretly thought Tamaki a good man, albeit a little on the stupid side. Having both of them acting as such felt comforting to Haruhi, yet at the same time ridiculous. Why are they always bickering like that?

"Ah, well both of them consider themselves as my dad... so it's probably just a personality clash..." Yet the more and more she thinks about it, the more it is she thinks that's not so. Only little by little, ever so slowly, the vague picture gets a little clearer. For now she cannot discern the whole idea of what is it that makes her feel like it's alright for Tamaki-senpai to be around them, or why it is that her dad puts on a facade (or maybe not) of annoyance only exhibited towards the poor Suou, but she feels she's getting close to unveiling it. Smiling, she thought, "Mother, help me. These guys are driving me nuts."


End file.
